Days filled with joy
by Deyse
Summary: Now that they overcame the sad events in their last assignment, Monica and Andrew are granted some days off, and he prepares her a surprise she'll never forget: a trip to her beloved Ireland. Unexpected assignments on the way and a moving surprise!COMPLET
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everybody!_

_I'd like to present you my new story. It is another one from the series I used to post on the old TBAA board, which sadly is closed for good. The stories in this series have a definite beginning, middle and ending, so you don't necessarily need to read the previous ones to understand this one. _

_But in case you want to know more about them, the complete series is posted in chronological order on my homepage, in the section "Angel Friendship," which you can access by clicking on my profile._

_"Days filled with joy" happens right after the events in "When the stars go blue."_

_Now that they overcame the sad events in their last assignment, Monica and Andrew are granted some days off, and the blond angel prepares her a surprise she'll never forget: a trip back to her beloved Ireland. Unexpected assignments on the way and a moving surprise at the end!_

_Hope you enjoy it:-)_

**Days filled with joy**

**(By Deyse Magalhães)**

**Chapter 1**

The first sunrays crossed the blue sky and reached the deep green fields that lay across that beautiful and peaceful land. The windswept hills were vivid with the yellow bloom of gorse, and those sparse lands and lush river valleys gave that secluded place a special charm. Indeed, it was a blessed land, where there was no end of beautiful sights to camp, and visiting those fields made walkers be under the impression to be closer to heaven. The gentle contours of those hills were threaded by small country roads and tracks offering walkers an excellent opportunity to experience a landscape shaped by geological processes and rich in flora and fauna.

Many people visited the fields of Ireland, either briefly or for longer periods of time, and had always been enchanted with its beauty and solitude. But that land had also been in the heart of a certain little angel; it had been her first reference of Earth, and despite the fact that she was a heavenly creature, much of her personality had been shaped according to the characteristics of that lovely country: her wording and particular accent, her meek Gaelic features and the joy reflected in those beautiful doe-like eyes.

When Andrew woke up on that Sunday morning, though, she was not lying by his side. Their campsite was placed nearby the few tall trees that grew on that green field. There, with his dearest friend's (somewhat clumsy) help, he had pitched their tent up and lit up a fireplace, which burned all through the night. But now a worried frown crossed his face at the troubling absence of the little angel so fond and dear to his heart. Quickly, he left the tent and, running his hand over his blond hair, he scanned his surroundings, wondering where she could be at that time of the morning.

The angels had arrived there on the previous day and spent some time arranging their campsite, preparing their food and drink, and building up the fireplace – useful at night, both to warm up and to send away the darkness of the moors. They had been granted a week vacation and decided to spend one day on each small city or location they found, whether it was inhabited or not.

But having no sign of his friend, Andrew put on his shoes and started a walk through the trees and along the moor that lay right ahead of him. "Angel... where are you?" the blond angel whispered, sighing deeply.

His worry didn't last too long, though: after a few minutes of intensive search, he spotted her not far from the campsite. Wearing a white woollen coat (knitted by Tess herself) over her equally white dress, she was kneeling on the soft green grass, with conjoined hands and bowed head. The morning sunrays bathed her skin, accentuating her auburn hair, tied up in a haphazard ponytail, and despite the fact that she was in human form she was the true vision of a heavenly creature.

When Andrew came closer, the little angel raised her head and opened her eyes, with a slight smile playing on her lips even though she still didn't look directly at him.

"You were sleeping... I didn't want to wake you up..." she spoke, and the fact that she could feel his presence so immediately didn't cease to amaze him and to make him incredibly proud.

Monica turned to look at him once he was standing by her side and the spark of joy reflected in those sweet brown pools made his own heart ache with love and tenderness.

"I'm quite a lazy tourist, right?" he joked, kneeling right beside her and gently tucking a curl of hair behind her ear. The smile on her face grew wider and she gently shook her head in disagreement. "Not really. You practically did everything since the moment we arrived here..."

"That's not true. I had a very pretty assistant to help me out!"

"Well, I don't feel like I did that much, but I promise I'll be a good guide!" she replied, turning her gaze back to the horizon, "I was offering a prayer of thanks both for being here and for being with you..."

"I should have known that..." he spoke, a lot calmer now that he'd found her. Monica looked at him once again with a mischievous expression, "But I've finished my prayer and if you ask me... being in human form makes an angel quite hungry at this time of the morning, you know?"

Chuckling, he was the one to shake his head, always amused with her usual cheerfulness and funny manners. Then, he stood up and offered his hand to her. "Come on then, Angel. Breakfast will be ready soon, I can assure you!"

The Irish angel took his proffered hand and stood up, still facing him with her usual inquisitiveness, "Did you bring coffee?"

Laughing, he wrapped his arm around her small shoulders and kissed her temple, bringing her closer to him. Both returned to the campsite and Andrew prepared a delicious breakfast with the help of his beloved friend, who gladly prepared mocha latte for her and hot chocolate for him.

After that, when the sun was already high up in the sky, she changed into a lighter flowered dress and both started a pleasant walk along the fields, crossing valleys and breathing the sweet smell of jasmine and honeysuckle spread along the way, a soft perfume that resembled Monica's. There, among the vast acres of woodland and green meadows where rhododendrons blossomed, the Irish angel was at home, as that land was part of her own nature. Andrew stood quiet for some time, but intently listening to her endless chatting and happily contemplating her joy for being there - truth to be told, her happiness caused him great contentment. Monica had never been fond of shoes and there, amidst the nature, she walked barefoot across the soft grass, her long dark hair blowing in the breeze while her dearest friend carried her sandals in his hand.

"Oh, come with me, Andrew, there's a lovely view of the valley from that rock!" she hurried him, taking his free hand and dragging him with her. They climbed up the slope and finally arrived at the spot, from where they could see a green carpet sprinkled with coloured flowers and green trees laying until the horizon.

"Wow! It's very beautiful, Angel! Really beautiful!" the blond angel exclaimed, amazed with the breathtaking scenery before his eyes.

Monica squeezed his hand and pulled it down, motioning him to sit down next to her on the soft grass. They remained in silence for a couple of minutes, lost in loving thoughts and in the beauty of the place but the talkative little angel spoke again. "In the beginning of my existence, when I didn't have any assignments and lived only to glorify the Lord, I used to walk along those meadows we've just crossed, breathing the smell of the flowers and watching as the birds flew with the wind and down in the valley. It always made me feel so happy... Then, I would visit this exact same place, you know, Andrew. I always felt at peace here..."

Feeling an inch of sadness inside her heart, she turned to look at him and saw the melancholy in his dark green pools. "Andrew?"

The blond angel lowered his head and sighed with some frustration. Then, he reached for her much smaller and delicate hand and entwined his fingers with hers. "It hurts to imagine that we've spent so much time away from each other, Angel... You were here while I was in some other part of the world and didn't know that I had a soul mate... I didn't know that this precious little angel was alone right here in the middle of those fields and valleys..."

Her lips curved in a slight smile and she felt a wave of tenderness and deep compassion invading her heart - Andrew was such a wonderful, dearest friend that she felt surprisingly lost for words to tell him how much he meant to her; how much she felt his protectiveness and endless love embracing her very soul in the moments of happiness, sorrow, confusion and danger. She covered his hand with her other hand and looked deep inside his eyes, seeing her own image reflected in them.

"I would always offer my prayers of thanks to the Father for allowing me the privilege of knowing those lands... But now... Now there's something else I must thank the Father for every single day of my existence..." she looked at their entwined hands, "... your friendship, Andrew. It's so precious to me that... even if I hadn't been here before, it wouldn't matter once I'll always have you by my side."

"Oh, Angel..." he couldn't help but to bring her closer to him and held her tightly against his body, as if for a few moments, she was really a present sent from God and belonged only to him. He kissed the top of her head. "I just wish I had spent more time by your side..."

"Don't be sad for the time that's gone... Rejoice for the years to come instead, because in the Father's perfect plan, we were meant to meet as well as we are meant to stay together..." she frowned a little and the slight smile on her lips disappeared for some instants, "... as I cannot imagine existing without you..."

"You don't have to, cause this is never gonna happen!" he spoke, tightening the hold on her a bit more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After a sunny and joyful day spent in the green valleys of Ireland, Monica and Andrew lit up a fireplace in front of the tent and the blond angel prepared them a delicious dinner, including marshmallows baked in the fire - and which she loved.

"I'm so glad the night is clear and that we have a full moon! It's perfect for..." realising that she was saying too much, Monica looked at the marshmallow in her hand and cleared her throat, "I mean, it's a perfect night tonight..."

Amused, Andrew turned to face her and raised his eyebrows, "Oh, I see... Am I scheduled to give an Astronomy class?"

But the little angel seemed strangely not so enthusiastic about that. "Oh... well... actually, I'm quite tired, you know, Andrew? We've walked so much today that I'm sleepy now... I guess I should go to bed soon..."

His amusement practically vanished completely as she said that, "Why? Aren't you feeling alright?" he asked, frowning a little and with worry in his eyes.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, Andrew! I couldn't be happier!" she quickly replied, looking deep inside his green pools, reassuring him through her gaze and through their connection that everything was alright.

"You sure?" he insisted, still with a serious expression on his face.

Smiling cheerfully, Monica reached for his hand and squeezed it, "I promise I am!" Then, after a quick look at the sky, she kept on talking, "But I think it's time for us to say goodnight... it'll soon be chilly out here..."

Anything that could represent the smallest threat to his dearest friend's human form was enough to convince Andrew that they should go inside the tent and call it a night. "You're right, Angel, we had quite a busy day. You can go inside and change into your pyjamas, I'll tidy up this little mess and keep the food; then I'll join you."

"Okay!" She happily replied, and rushed to inside the tent. With intrigued eyes, the blond angel watched as she disappeared through the tent entrance. The smile on her face was adorable, that was for sure, but there was something in there that he couldn't exactly figure out. Chuckling, Andrew shook his head and started to collect the objects spread on the towel on the grass.

The silence of the green fields was only broken by the noise of a lonely cricket or the flight of an owl in between the huge canopies of the nearby trees. It was past two in the morning and the summer night sky was perfectly clean, and a beautiful full moon illuminated the moors and valleys down on earth. Inside the tent pitched by the angels, though, Andrew was the only one sleeping. Carefully, Monica stood on her knees right beside her beloved friend and a few strands of her long auburn hair covered her left cheek as she tilted her head to watch him sleep. Her lips curved into a slight smile and her eyes were filled with tenderness at the vision of her eternal protector in one of the rare moments when he was not keeping an attentive eye on her.

Tentatively, she reached out and caressed his dishevelled short blond hair and sighed, still unsure of how she would do what she had planned to do. Carefully, she placed her other hand over his shoulder and whispered his name. "Andrew..." But her touch was even so light that he made no move nor other reaction to the calling. A bit hesitatingly, and feeling a little guilty, she shook him gently. "Andrew? Please, wake up..."

This time, he stirred a little and Monica smiled thinking that he'd heard her, but once again the blond angel made no other move and continued to sleep peacefully. She let out a frustrated sigh and checked his pocket watch, left near the pillow. Frowning a little, she placed the gold object back at its place and inched closer to her angelic friend. As Monica bent her head a few strands of hair ticked his handsome face and now she spoke close to his ear. "Andrew, I need you to wake up... There's something you have to see!"

Slowly and a bit confusedly, the blond angel finally opened his eyes and as he saw Monica his confused expression turned into a worried one. "Monica? Angel, what is it?"

"I want you to see something!" she announced, with urgency in her voice. But that tone only worried him even more and he sat up a second later, "What is it? Did something happen? Are you alright?" came the sequel of exasperated questions, and the little angel felt even more guilty to wake him up like that.

"No, I'm fine, everything is fine, Andrew! I just want you to see something!" she quickly replied, and then reached out for his hand, "Come with me, please?"

"Monica... what time is it?" he looked around him even more confused.

"Two a.m., and we'll be late!" She stood on her feet and made him stand up as well.

"Wait, are we going outside?" the distressed look in his eyes was in fact quite amusing.

"Yes! Now c'mon, we have everything arranged already!"

Having no other option - and aware that she had a plan in her mind and that she wouldn't give up on it that easily, the blond angel let out a resigned sigh and ran his free hand over his face and dishevelled hair. "Alright, alright... let me get a quilt for you! I don't want anybody here catching a cold!"

Holding a flashlight, and determined to fulfil her plan, the little Irish angel guided her friend along the moor with quick steps. Andrew was even surprised with the fact that she was so at ease there that the darkness of the night didn't scare her. Finally, they arrived at the spot carefully selected by Monica: it was the same place where he'd found her in the beginning of the day. With childlike excitement, she squeezed his hand to get his attention and pointed at the sky. "It'll start at any moment!"

"What will start, Monica? Angel, can you explain what this is all about? I-"

An excited yelp made him follow her look and then his mouth dropped open with amazement: a meteor shower started at that very second and the two angels watched with wonder as the drops of light crossed the night sky.

"A meteor shower!" Andrew spoke, smiling with surprise.

"And this is the best place for us to see it, ya know? I was afraid I couldn't remember where it was, it's been a couple of centuries since I last saw one like this!"

Her words were the only thing that could draw his attention from the spectacle happening up in the sky. With tenderness, he covered her small shoulders with the quilt he was carrying and then wrapped his arms around her shoulders, brining her closer to him. "Have you any idea how adorable you are and how much I love you, little Angel?"

She tilted her head to look at him as he kissed her temple, "I love you, too, Andrew. And you are adorable too! That's why I prepared this little surprise for you..." Then she quickly corrected herself, "... well, the Father and mother nature also helped me out!"

Laughing and finding her manners adorable, he kissed the top of her head, and the two angels remained there, watching the beautiful show in the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Monica? It's time to wake up, Angel..." Andrew spoke, gently removing a few strands of hair from Monica's face. The Irish angel was wrapped up in the quilt he'd used to protect her from the night air - _his _quilt, and peacefully asleep, resting her head over _his_ pillow. The sun was high up in the sky but the meteor shower and the expectation for it were such that Monica had barely slept on the previous night and now waking her up would be a difficult task.

Highly amused with his "lazy" friend, he caressed her arm and bent his head, so that he could whisper in her ear, "Wake up, sleepyhead angel girl..."

A few instants later, she stirred and frowned with some annoyance - which only made him even more amused. "No... it's early, Andrew..."

"Monica... It's almost 11 a.m.!" he replied, and a small laugh escaped him as she curled up like a ball and covered her head, "I'm using the angels' time zone..."

Chuckling, he shook his head and decided to leave her alone at least for some more time. They would leave the camping site by the end of the afternoon and head to the nearest town before it got dark, that was why he wanted to get her out of bed at that moment. Besides, she had mentioned there was another place he needed to see before they left, and he was worried about the time - walking around those beautiful valleys and deserted roads during the day, with the sun shining on their faces was one thing. Walking around them at night, was out of question to Andrew.

Nearly one hour later, she finally emerged from inside the tent with a pleased expression on her face now that she'd slept properly. "Good morning, Andrew!" she greeted him, with the usual cheerfulness that would always fill his heart with joy and tenderness.

"Hey, look who's up! Good morning... Or should I say 'good evening'?" he joked, placing a plate with her breakfast on the small table in front of her.

Blushing deeply, she sat down next to him and lowered her head, even if there was a shy smile on her face. "I'm sorry..."

Andrew gazed at her and smiled, reaching out to caress her cheek. "No apologising, baby. And thank you for the present you gave me last night. It'll be in my memory for the rest of my existence." He said, giving her a pretty bouquet of wild flowers picked a few minutes before, and which she grabbed with her two hands, immediately smelling their perfume.

"They're lovely..." she said, running her fingertips along the delicate petals, and then gazed back at him, with a wider smile, "...Thank you, Andrew."

He picked the flowers from her hands and put them inside a glass with water, so that she could eat the meal he had prepared her. "Now, c'mon, have your breakfast, Angel. We'll have a busy day and your day started almost in the afternoon!"

Blushing even more, she grabbed the sandwich he'd prepared her and ate it eagerly. "I'll help ya to tidy up our things, Andrew. But first you have to see the bridal veil!"

"The bridal veil?" he frowned with curiosity.

"Yes!" the fact that he was clearly confused only served to amuse the little angel even more.

X

"Isn't it beautiful, Andrew?" Monica wanted to know, she and the blond angel standing on the bottom of a hill, looking heavenwards and watching as a waterfall formed a white veil as it descended the tall stone wall. On the bottom of the ravine, where the two angels were standing, a small stream of water had been formed among the small rocks spread nearby. It's level could barely reach Monica's knees, and it slowly headed to the nearby forest, hiding itself in the middle of the vegetation. Andrew had also removed his shoes, due to Monica's insistence, and finding it extremely difficult to deny her something. They approached the waterfall, which was mixed with the clouds and with the air as it descended.

Chuckling, the blond angel nodded his head, impressed with the beauty of that place. "Bridal veil! Of course! Yes, it's beautiful, Angel, like everything else around here!"

"It's such a high waterfall that the tiny drops that are carried by the air, you can feel them gently landing on your face!" Saying that, she closed her eyes and let the small drops of water wet her face. "Can you feel it, Andrew?"

Amused, and without closing his eyes, he turned to look at her, "You know what I asked the Father last night?" he said, brushing a few wet strands of her auburn hair away from her cheek, and causing her to reopen her eyes. "What?"

"That I could feel you this happy all the days of my existence."

Without saying a word, she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, in a warm hug. "I guess He will have a double prayer to answer then, as I asked Him to keep your heart full of love and happiness, exactly as it is right now." she finally spoke, against his chest.

Overwhelmed with tenderness, he returned her embrace, kissing the top of her head repeatedly, "It's like this because _your _heart is full of happiness and love. If you're happy, then I'm happy too, Angel!"

"Well... I guess we don't have so many wishes then! It'll be easy to make them come true!"

Laughing, and never releasing each other's embrace, they remained there for some more time, contemplating the beautiful image before their eyes.

Half an hour later, though, the noise of a distant thunder reached their ears, even though most of the sky was still blue.

"We should go now, Monica, there seems to be a thunderstorm coming, and it's a long walk until the nearest town." Andrew spoke, immediately looking up at the sky with worried eyes.

"I suppose you're right. I'm glad we're carrying little luggage," she said, following him up to the spot where their shoes had been left.

"Yeah, but it's quite a good idea to get back at the camping site and get these wet clothes changed. I don't want anybody catching a cold around here!"

Despite his genuine concern, the stern expression on his face caused Monica to giggle, "I told you, I won't get a flu, we're in Ireland!"

Rolling his eyes, he stared at her still doing his best to keep a stern face, "Whether we're in Ireland or not, this time you'll put on your shoes and have a coat in hand!"

Biting her lips and trying in vain to stop smiling, she nodded her head like an obedient little girl, "You're right, Andrew."

But as he handed her her sandals, the Irish angel looked at him questioningly, "Erm... do I have to start to wear them right now? I thought... I could wait until we got back at the camping site..."

Andrew narrowed his eyes, not believing how many battles of will he would lose for her over and over again.

X

With their things packed, Monica and Andrew followed the road that crossed the hills and valleys heading to the nearest village. Each of them carried a backpack with clothes and small objects, and Andrew also included some food in his own backpack, as it was bigger. Hand in hand, they walked along the road appreciating the beautiful scenery and the fresh air of the countryside of Ireland. Andrew was worried, though. As they walked, dark thunderclouds heavy with rain were slowly covering the blue sky, announcing that a storm would soon hit the area. Besides, he had forgotten one small but very important detail: a map. Monica was the one guiding them to the nearest town and even though she was used to visiting those lands, he had his doubts about how well she knew their roads.

"These lands were visited by knights and even by kings, you know, Andrew?" Monica told him, and she was so happy to be there that she didn't really mind the dark clouds that were taking the horizon right behind them.

"Oh, really?" he said, with genuine interest in what she was telling him, but not less worried about the weather.

"They used this road to go from town to town and to their palaces because it was deserted and most of their enemies didn't know about it."

"Wow... I didn't know that! And... is this the only road to get to the village or are there others?"

"Hum... No, there are others but this one is the most beautiful!" she smiled at him, noticing the slightly worried expression on his face. "What is it, Andrew?"

The blond angel cleared his throat, searching for the best words to answer to her question. "Well... it's... it's a great choice, Monica. It's quite a beautiful scenery!"

"I'm happy you like it!" her smile grew wider, melting his heart and making it a lot more difficult for him to voice his worries.

"I... I do, Angel. Very much... But... you see... what worries me is that it'll start to rain soon and... well... we've been walking for half an hour and so far, I haven't seen any house or... person... or car..."

The smile on Monica's face faded away and she stopped walking, now looking at him reassuringly, "Oh, but I'm not going to get lost, Andrew. Not this time! I know where we're going, I promise you!"

She was looking deep inside his eyes and Andrew could see the truth reflected in those sweet brown pools - and he would always trust her, but he just wondered if she was right this time.

"I know that, Angel." he said, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just worry about the weather. Besides, it'll get dark soon, and we should find a shelter."

She looked at the sky and sighed: her dearest friend's worries made perfect sense, "You're right. But if we walk a wee bit faster, we'll get there, I'm sure we will!"

She held his hand in both of hers, and the two kept on walking. Having now other choice but to trust Monica's sense of direction, Andrew sighed resignedly, and took her hand to his lips, lifting a silent prayer for everything to go just fine.

X

Sometime later...

"I'm so sorry, Andrew..." Monica spoke, with crying voice, as the strong wind dishevelled her long auburn hair. It would start raining soon, and the thunders were already crashing up in the sky. They were still on the same deserted road, and there was no sign of the nearby village so far. "This read heads to the town, I know..."

"It's alright, Monica...Really... I know you're trying to do your best..." he said, trying to calm her down, as he could feel through their connection that she was not only upset by getting lost again, but also quite nervous as the thunderstorm was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I know this road leads to a village, Andrew, I've been here before..." Monica spoke, with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She and Andrew were lost in the country side of Ireland and in the middle of a deserted road, and it wouldn't be so long before the rain started: the storm was gaining force and the noise of the thunders was much louder now, scaring the gentle little angel even more.

Sighing deeply, Andrew lay both hands on each side of her face, tenderly brushing his thumbs against her cheeks - putting her heart at ease was a priority right now. "It doesn't really matter now, Angel. What we should do is find a shelter to protect us from the storm."

She looked around them, fearing the worst as all they could see was a green carpet formed by the grass and scarcely covered with a few wild flowers, "I don't know where we could find one..."

The blond angel also followed her eyes and realised that, indeed, there was no place to stay. Fearing for her safety more than his own, he looked up at the dark sky, praying for help.

And it didn't take them more than a few instants to realise that they were not alone anymore: the noise of a car engine, mixed with the crashing thunders, soon reached their ears and they saw a car coming along the road. Andrew was immediately signalling for it to stop and secretly praying that a good soul was behind the wheel; his protective instincts towards the little angel standing next to him were fierce and permanent.

Realising the driver had already seen them and was slowing down the speed, the blond angel stood right behind his beloved friend and lay both hands over her shoulders. The small car stopped in front of them and its driver finally opened the window pane. It was a man, probably in his mid thirties, with dark blond hair and green eyes.

"Good afternoon, sir..." Andrew spoke, studying the guy and wondering if he could be trusted.

"G'afternoon..." the man replied, with an accent that didn't resemble Monica's. Even though he seemed familiar with the place, it was quite evident he was not from there. Frowning with concern, he looked at the couple questioningly, "What are you two doing here? Are you lost or something?"

"Well... not exactly, but we need to find a shelter from the storm," Andrew spoke, "do you think you could give us a ride until the nearest town?"

"Oh, sure, but the nearest town is still far..." the man looked up at the sky, "I guess we should hurry then!"

As he opened the door, Andrew motioned for Monica to enter and get the back seat. The blond angel sat next to the driver and shook hands with him, "Thanks a lot, sir. My name is Andrew, this is my friend, Monica."

"Nice to meet you two!" he replied, smiling politely, "I'm John Dysart. You're not from here, are you?"

They started a friendly conversation along the way. They soon learned that John Dysart was an American History teacher at the only school at the center of the village, and that he was coming back from a conference in Dublin. They chatted for a few minutes but Andrew could feel Monica's heart was not at ease - the thunderstorm finally hit the region with full force, and the rain was so much that it prevented them to see what was ahead.

"Gosh... we won't be able to get at the nearest village... it's raining cats and dogs, it's not safe to drive along these roads like this!"

"I... wanted to show Andrew this part of the country and got so carried away that... well, I must have made a mistake or... or taken a wrong turn..." Monica spoke, feeling extremely guilty.

"Oh, but you didn't get a wrong turn, miss! The only problem is the weather today!"

The man's words somewhat brought some relief to the Irish angel's heart, "Really? I... I didn't make any mistake?"

"Oh, no, this is the right way..." He said, frowning with concern to see that the wind was throwing small twigs against the windowpane, and not noticing that his words only made her feel a bit worse than she already was.

Andrew reached for her hand and squeezed it, shooting her a reassuring smile. "See? And it was all worth it: the way along this road was really beautiful!"

She returned his loving gaze and then Andrew turned to the man standing next to him, "Isn't there any house or place where we could stay?"

"Well..." he thought about it for a while, and then a small smile appeared in his handsome face, "Yes, there is a place... An inn, to be honest..."

"An inn?"

"Yes... Miss Rose Dowell's inn. In fact, that is originally a small castle. Rose inherited it and turned it into an inn for the tourists who visit the area... And I'm afraid they're not many, as she's going through a difficult financial situation." John shook his head with a hint of sadness, "She and her little daughter have been through so much already... I just wish I could..." his voice trailed off for a few seconds of reflection. "In fact we should all go there. With a weather like this and the few tourists that visit this area, she and little Marie must be all alone and this is definitely not a good idea."

The two angels didn't miss the worry and protectiveness in his voice - feelings that were not strange to them.

"Little Marie?" Monica asked, with her usual curiosity.

John smiled at the mention of that name. "Rose's daughter! She's five and got a lot of energy!"

"They seem to be very special," the Irish angel replied, carefully studying the expression on his face.

"Well, I..." he suddenly didn't know what to say, but the image of a small fortress appeared in the horizon and interrupted the conversation. "Look, there it is!"

The inn described by John seemed to have been there for hundreds of years. It stood on the top of a hill, and was quite small for a castle. Made of sand coloured stones, it was formed by three small towers. On the lower floors, the oak-framed windows were small - difficult targets for anyone attacking the castle but ideal defensive positions for those inside. It is only on the third and fourth floors that there are large windows and the rooms here are much brighter and more pleasant inside. It was surrounded by flowers and had a lovely view to the green valleys ahead.

But the trio didn't have much time to admire the view: the heavy rain and the wind made it urgently to get at he old building, and Andrew was quick to remove his jacket and place it over Monica's shoulders, grabbing the two backpacks they were carrying.

"Let's get going!" he commanded, and after John closed the car, they rushed towards the old inn, quickly climbing the stone steps that led to the building.

The huge wooden door was closed and after a few knocks, the History teacher called out loud the owner's name. "Rose? Please, open it up! It's John here!"

Exposed to the rain and the cold wind, Andrew had his arms permanently wrapped around Monica's shoulders, and prayed that someone would come and open the door.

A minute later, the knob finally moved and a beautiful lady, with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes opened the door, "John!" she exclaimed, visibly relieved to see that gentleman there.

"Seems you got three new guests at your inn!" he joked, and after a quick look at the couple who was together with her friend, she opened the door completely, "Please, do com in!"

Andrew, Monica and John entered the inn and John helped Rose to close the door - a difficult task due t the wind that was blowing strong. They were in a cosy room with a warm fireplace lit up and a comfortable sofa in front of it.

"My goodness, I'd never expect someone would come here with a weather like this!" Rose spoke, looking at them with surprise. John and Andrew were completely soaked, and Monica, thanks to Andrew's protection, had just a few strands of hair wet.

"It was really unexpected, I was driving along the road going downtown, but the storm caught me sooner. But I still had time to find Monica and Andrew along the road and give them a ride!" the teacher said, and then turned to the two new-comers, "Monica, Andrew, this is my friend Rose Dowell, she's the owner of the inn."

The lady looked at the couple of angels again, and smiled friendly, "It's nice to meet you two!"

They shook hands with her, "Hullo, Ms Dowell, you have a lovely inn!" the Irish angel spoke, marvelled with the cosy place.

"Monica is right, it's really beautiful!" Andrew agreed.

"Thanks, you can call me Rose. Yes, I like it here very much..."

"We were blessed to be in John's way, otherwise, I don't know what Andrew and I would do." The Irish angel spoke, looking at her dearest friend, both exchanging silent words.

Rose frowned with concern and feeling sorry for the trio who'd just arrived.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to answer the door! Marie was afraid of the thunders and I was with her," she looked at the angels, "Marie is my daughter."

"And where is she? How are you two doing here all alone?" John was quick to ask, scanning his surroundings.

"She's in her bedroom. I closed the entire inn as there hasn't been any guest lately."

"You two shouldn't be here all alone..." John spoke, relieved to be there by her side.

"And you all shouldn't stay here all wet!" the Irish woman replied, quickly taking three keys in the panel next to the stone counter. "Here, I have bedrooms of you, please go and get changed, otherwise you can all catch a cold!"

Before anybody could say something else, they heard the sound of steps quickly climbing down the stairs. And a second later, a cute little girl, with curly brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes, and carrying a teddy bear, appeared in the room. "Mummy, I-"

She was going to say something but as she saw John her worried little face turned into a happy one, and her lips curved into a broad smile. "Uncle Johnny!"

The man returned her smile with visible happiness, "Hey, my little angel! How are you and Alice doing, huh?"

"We're fine. But you're all wet!"

"Yeah, I shouldn't be walking around with all this rain. Now I cannot give you a big hug!"

"You can gimme your hug later, uncle Johnny..." She smiled cheerfully and then looked at the two angels. "Hullo..."

They exchanged an amused glance and Monica was the first one to speak, "Hullo, sweetie. My name is Monica, and this is my friend, Andrew."

"My name is Marie, and this is Alice," the little girl replied, comfortable in the presence of the angels.

"It's nice to meet you, Marie. And you too, Alice!" Monica replied.

"You're both very beautiful ladies!" Andrew added, causing Marie to be twice happier.

"Thanks. Uncle Johnny gave Alice to me when I was little."

They couldn't help laughing at the girl's words, but her mother interrupted the conversation. "Sweetie, they need to get their clothes changed, later on you can chat more, ok?"

She nodded her head obediently. "K..."

"Please, come with me..." The new guests followed the owner of the inn and her curious little daughter upstairs, where each of them got a clean and cosy bedroom, where they could dry themselves and get their clothes changed. Fortunately, John had been in Dublin for a few days and carried a small suitcase with some clothes with him.

Now that they had found a shelter from the storm and in such an unexpected situation, the angels wondered if they would just leave once the storm was gone or if there was a reason to be there, at that very place, at that very time.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Once she had settled in her room and got her clothes changed, Monica felt the need to go and look for her dearest friend. She left her bedroom and walked along the corridors not feeling comfortable with the thunderstorm. But she was not only worried about the bad sensation that the weather condition brought her: Andrew had protected her from the rain and the wind, being exposed to the cold weather all the time, and now she was concerned about his human form.

"Andrew? May I come in?" she said, after a soft knock on his door. The reply came a second later, "Come on in, Angel."

She opened up the door and saw he was placing a few tee-shirts in the wardrobe. "Do you want some help?"

Smiling, he shook his head, "No, baby, it's ok. I'm almost finished here." He replied, and she could now notice how hoarse his voice was.

"You're catching a cold..."

"N-no... It's really nothing, Monica, it's-"

She came closer and stood right in front of him, tilting her head to look at his face, "Andrew..."

He stopped what he was going and then stood face to face with her. "It'll be over soon, Angel, don't worry," his hand lovingly caressing her cheek and his tender smile didn't convince her.

"You shouldn't have taken all that rain because of me, it's not fair..."

"Well, I'd be feeling a hundred times worse if I hadn't been out there protecting you!"

Biting her lower lip, she let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around his waist, in a tight embrace, "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" he wanted to know, returning that loving embrace and frowning a little.

"I didn't want to make you get a cold because of me..."

"Oh, Monica, my Angel... These have been some of the best days of my existence, and it's not because I'm in a beautiful place..." He pulled away just a few inches and looked straight into her eyes, "... It wouldn't be the same if you weren't here with me."

He was happy to see a small smile back on her face, "You know that the same goes to you..." she said, but then turned serious once again, "I'll take care of you, I promise. You have to be strong to enjoy the rest of the trip!"

Laughing, he nodded his head and lay both hands on each side of her face, "I am enjoying every second of this trip, and you're the greatest responsible for that!" Saying that, he kissed the tip of her nose.

x

Dinner was served later on, and it couldn't have been a more pleasant one despite Andrew's light cold. It was easy to notice how John's presence brought a lot of happiness to Rose and her little daughter, and to imagine how lonely they were when he was not there. During the chatting, they told the angels they had been friends for about three years and that he would always indicate the inn as a historical site to his students, and was always paying them a visit.

Being asked about their occupation and how they'd first met, the two angels exchanged a quick look. "Like you two, Andrew and I first met a few years ago... We do non-profit work, and travel a lot, and Andrew has always been by my side," the little Irish angel explained.

"Yes. And now that we had a break, Monica is being my guide around the country."

"We arrived a few days ago, it'd been a long time since I last visited these lands, you know, but every time I come here, they look more and more beautiful to me." Monica said, with a spark of happiness in her eyes, which was not left unnoticed by Andrew.

"Oh, that's true! I never get tired of looking at these green hills and valleys. It seems they have no end!" Rose agreed, somewhat picturing the beautiful scenery, now hidden by the heavy rain.

Nodding her head in agreement, Monica kept on talking, "Yes, and I wanted Andrew to see it, he'd never been here before."

The blond angel smiled, "And Monica was right, it's all very beautiful!"

It was then that they heard a little voice interrupting the conversation, "Is Andrew your boyfriend, Monica?"

Now they couldn't help laughing. "Marie!" Rose gently scolded her daughter, although she herself was amused.

"Andrew and I are friends, Marie," the Irish angel replied, unable to hide her amusement at Andrew's embarrassed face.

"But you love Monica, don't ya?" she turned to Andrew and insisted. Equally amused, he nodded his head, "Yes, I do. Very much!"

Her giggling filling the air was like music to their ears, and during this time, John couldn't take his eyes from Rose, and rejoice with the fact that she was happy. "I guess you've noticed I have a quite talkative wee one here!" The inn's owner spoke, apologetically.

"Well, we noticed you've got an adorable young lady!" Andrew said, and John nodded his head in agreement, "The most adorable little angel I've ever met!"

x

"I'll help you out with these, Rose..." Monica entered the kitchen, carrying the remains of that night's dinner. Rose had already started to clean the dishes, and kindly tried to refuse the angel's offer.

"Oh, no, it's okay, Monica, I'll finish this quickly-"

"Well, if I help you, then you'll finish quicker!" she said, with a broad smile, and then joined the young lady.

"Thanks, Monica. I guess it's really a blessing that John found you and Andrew on the road and came here with you. You're both wonderful people, I can tell you are even if we've just met... And we feel so lonely here. You know... things haven't been easy for wee Marie and me..." her eyes grew distant for a moment, "... they never were... I've already decided to close the inn and head to the town, but I should find someone who is interested in buying it..."

"And are there many people interested?"

She sighed deeply, "Nobody... And if I could, I wouldn't sell it, but there's nothing else I can do..."

Monica looked at the woman, and gently placed her hand over her shoulder, "I trust that help will come, and it usually comes when you least expect it, but also when you pray with all your faith."

Rose looked at her guest and smiled, feeling an unexplained sensation of peace. "Thanks, Monica. For the help and the company."

"I guess Andrew and I will stay a wee bit longer, the storm isn't showing any signs it'll stop soon, and Andrew has caught a bit of a cold."

"You two care so much about each other... and it took me just a few hours to realise that!"

Blushing a little, Monica nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, having Andrew by my side is a blessing..."

"I can imagine... Life might be a lot easier if you have someone always by your side, ready to give you support and protection when you need them..."

Monica bit her lower lip, wanting to say something else, but not sure if she could. Finally, after long seconds debating about it, she spoke again. "...Well, it is... But I understand John is a very good friend, he seems to care a lot for you and wee Marie."

A bittersweet smile appeared in the corner of Rose's lips as she heard that. "Yes... I know he does... I... I can't imagine what would've become of us without him..."

"Are you alright?" Monica wanted to know, worried about the immense sadness she could see in the woman's eyes.

A silent tear rolled down her cheek, but a second later, she wiped it away with the back of her hand and stifled a sob with a smile. "Y-yes... I... I guess I should go to bed, and let you go to bed too, you must be tired!"

"If... if there's something I can do to help... I... can be a good listener..." the angel insisted, her true heavenly nature was speaking louder.

"I know, I noticed this from the start... But don't mind me, Monica. I guess I get to much sentimental sometimes... You should rest!"

Not wanting to push the issue, Monica shook her head. "I'll help you to get the kitchen ready first, it's the least I can do. And I'll also prepare Andrew some tea... Our friend Tess always says that a warm cup of tea is very good in certain occasions."

"She seems to be very wise!" Rose said, trying to picture Monica's dear friend.

"She is! Andrew and I love her dearly."

They finished to get the kitchen ready and to wash the dishes, and later on, once they were all in their rooms, Andrew heard a slight knock on his bedroom door. And he knew from the start who it was.

"Come in, Angel."

Monica entered the room carrying a tray with some warm tea and some toasts. "I prepared you something... One of the very few things I can do in the kitchen..." she said, somewhat joking.

"Monica, you didn't have to... I'll be feeling alright in the morning, you'll see..." he said, as she settled the tray on the bedside table and sat at the edge of the bed. "You're running a low fever..." she replied, gently laying both hands on his face and feeling his temperature.

"But it's nothing, really, Angel... The last thing I want to see is your pretty face frowning with worry like it is now!" he touched the tip of her nose with his index finger, and his heart ached with love at the way she was looking at him.

Monica took one of his hands in both of hers and tilted her head, "Let me take care of you for a while? You've done it for me so many times... More than I could possibly count..."

"And I'll keep on doing this over and over again, through the years, angel. It's my permanent assignment. The one I'll be eternally grateful for, and extremely honoured."

Smiling, she lowered her head for an instant, and then looked at him again. "Well, but I'll be the angel in charge for now. And I promise I'll take a good care of you!"

"I trust you with my very soul, baby..." he said, taking the back of her hand to his lips. Andrew drank the tea she had prepared him and reclined on the bed, now the soft light coming from the bedside lamp illuminated the room. Truth to be told, he was feeling tired: they had walked a long distance and after that he was caught by the cold, heavy rain. The cold and the sharp pain in his head were causing him to feel sleepy and his eyes insisted on closing. After saying goodnight to him, Monica took the tray back to the kitchen and went to her bedroom.

But the howling wind and the permanent sound of the rain falling down, and thunders echoing throughout the skies were enough to make her angelic heart beat with uneasiness - which was reflected in Andrew's own heart. He stirred in bed, and kept looking at the door for some minutes. Worried, he finally threw the quilt away and, even feeling a little dizzy, headed towards the door. As the blond angel opened it, there she was: wearing a white woollen cardigan over her equally white night gown, Monica had spent the last minute standing there and debating about "bothering" him again by staying in her bedroom. "I... I thought that maybe..." she started, and in her eyes, Andrew could detect not only uneasiness and nervousness due to the storm, but also great concern about his condition.

With a smile in the corner of his mouth, he searched for her hand and gently interrupted her. "What if you stayed here with me so that we could 'take care' of each other?"

Sighing with relief, she gave a step forward and held him tightly. Returning her loving embrace, he kissed the top of her head, also relieved that in a night like this the little angel would be right there in his arms, where he could keep a permanent eye on her and protect her from any harm. After she was settled under a warm quilt, he also climbed in bed next to her and pulled her closer.

"I'll keep Ireland's moody weather in mind the next time we visit it!" he joked, as Monica rested her head over his chest.

With a slight smile on her face, she nodded, "Maybe the fact that the weather is moody and that we're here is not a coincidence..." she said, and then turned to look at him with an extra spark in her doe-like eyes. "I think we should be exactly here, Andrew."

Amused, he narrowed his eyes, "Well, you and I know pretty well that there isn't such thing as a coincidence, but, Monica... is there something else in this pretty little head of yours?"

The pensive expression on her face amused him even more. "Well... yes... And... maybe..." was her answer. Laughing, he held her a bit tighter and kissed her forehead. "You know what, Monica? I took some medicine, drank some tea and rested, but nothing can make me feel better other than having you here by my side, angel!"

"You know that the same goes to you, Andrew..." she replied, once again nestling her head underneath his chin. He kissed the crown of her head once again, "Good night, sweetie... Have sweet dreams..."

"Good night, Andrew." she closed her eyes a minute later, lulled by the monotonous movement of Andrew's fingers running though her auburn hair.

"I love you, Angel..." he whispered softly against her ear, and when he thought she was already fast asleep, there came an equally whispered reply, "I love you too, Andrew..."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

On the following morning, while the rain was still falling down outside, Andrew woke up with a pair of sparkling brown eyes staring at him. Monica had spent the last ten minutes sitting at the edge of the bed just looking at him, as if monitoring his sleep, and praying for his condition to get better.

"Angel..."

"Andrew? How are you feeling?" she wanted to know, quickly moving closer and placing her hand against his forehead.

"I'm... I guess I'm fine..." he quickly replied, trying to sit up in bed. But his dearest friend had other plans and gently stopped him. "No, Andrew, please you have to stay in bed and rest as much as you can. Besides, it's still too early."

"But I'm feeling better already, angel, I..."

"Your fever has broken but your human form is still healing... Please, stay?"

It was a long time ago that Andrew had come to terms with the fact that Monica's pleading look was definitely something he could not resist to. Sighing with resignation, and not all too happy about that situation, he nodded. "Alright... I'll stay a little more, but tell Rose that I'll join you downstairs for breakfast."

"How do you know I'm going to talk to her?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"Because, Monica, I know you so well that I can read this sparkle you have in those beautiful eyes, angel! And I'm under the impression you've found a 'free time assignment' here in this inn, and that you're off to work on it!"

Smiling and with her cheeks slightly blushed, she lowered her head and searched for his hand. "Promise me you'll rest a wee bit more?"

He nodded his head and took her own hand to his lips, "I promise."

Monica leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I'm going downstairs and see if I can help Rose to prepare breakfast. I'll be back later, okay?"

His eyes followed her until she disappeared through the door and once she was gone, he frowned with concern and amusement, "_Help_ to prepare breakfast?"

X

"Good morning, Rose!" Monica greeted, once she entered the kitchen. The Irish lady smiled friendly at her at the same time she got the objects for breakfast. "Good morning, Monica. I hope you had a good night despite the storm."

"I confess I was a wee bit shaken at first but I offered my prayers and thanked God for putting you and John in our way, and it made me feel better."

Rose smiled and nodded her head, "I'm happy to have you guys in my house. How is Andrew?"

"The fever broke down but he's still tired. I asked him to rest a little more. Let me help you with this..." she offered, taking some objects from her hand.

"Thank you, Monica, you shouldn't be here helping me out, you're a guest, and-"

"I'm happy to help!"

And Monica's presence was really useful. She helped Rose to prepare all the food for breakfast (although the little angel didn't have much contact with the cooking part) and set the table. Soon, the typical Irish breakfast was ready: grapefruit with sugar, rashers, sausages and eggs, the lot served with scones and brown bread warm from the oven, honey, fresh butter and a pot of tea. She also made a bowl of smooth oatmeal porridge cooked in milk for her little daughter, who would wake up soon.

They were chatting about trivial matters when John's voice interrupted the conversation. "Good morning, Rose, Monica..."

"Good morning, John..." the Irish lady replied, with a slight smile on her face but at the same time, with an intense spark in her eyes - a spark that Monica could also detect in his own eyes.

"I was gonna ask you if you needed any help, but I can see that girls are really faster than the guys here!" he joked, taking the last tray with food from Rose's hands and placing it on the table.

"Well, you can tidy everything up later, mister!" Rose replied, forgetting for a few seconds about the great sorrow she seemed to bear in her heart. Monica smiled slightly and bit her lower lip, just observing as the couple looked at each other, and at how happy John was to see his friend's smile.

"Hey, this is not fair! You had Monica's help, and I'm on my own as Andrew has a cold!" he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and highly amused.

They heard another voice at that exact moment and looked at the door. "G'morning everybody!" little Marie spoke, rubbing her eye with one hand and carrying her inseparable teddy bear with the other.

"Hullo, Marie! Hullo you too, Alice!" Monica greeted the little girl.

"Good morning, sweetie! Did you sleep well?" her mother asked, her smile growing broader at seeing the little girl, who had slept with her due to the scaring thunderstorm.

"Yes, Alice was afraid but I told her uncle Johnny was here too, and then she wasn't afraid anymore," she answered, making the three adults exchange an amused glance.

Smiling mischievously, John gave a step towards her, "Hey! I guess I found two people to help me tidy up the kitchen!"

Marie let out an excited yelp and rushed to the kitchen door, "You gotta catch Alice and me first, uncle Johnny!"

"Well, here I go!"

As they left the room, with the little girl's laugher filling the air, Monica turned to look at Rose again. "He seems to be very fond of her..."

"Yes... And the feeling is mutual. Marie loves John, she's always so happy to see him..."

The angel noticed how, little by little, the expression on Rose's face changed to a sad, melancholic one.

"He seems to be very protective of you two... I saw the look in his eyes yesterday, when we were running away from the storm. He was so worried about you and wee Marie being here all alone..." she said, as Rose moved to sit on a chair.

"Yes... John is... Sometimes I believe he's an angel watching over my daughter and me."

Monica sat down in front of her and kept on talking, "I know how it feels... And... if you ask me, I guess it's not only wee Marie who is happy with his presence..."

Rose gave a bittersweet smile, and then looked at Monica with her eyes filled with tears, "Do you want to know how we first met?"

"Sure..."

(Rose's flashback)

_Rose drove along the road, appreciating the beautiful green valleys and flowered fields that formed one of the most beautiful landscapes she'd ever seen. The lady had been born there but left the region to finish her studies, and got married right after that. That tour would always bring many memories to her mind. The latest ones, though, were not happy ones. Her father had passed away a few months earlier and, now divorced and with a cute three year old daughter, she decided to come back for good and start a new life - away from her abusive husband, who she hoped never to see again._

_Rose had inherited a small castle, where she'd grown up and spent some of the happiest moments of her life. Her father had turned it into an inn for hikers and travellers who would explore that beautiful region, and now that her parents were not there anymore, she would be the one to own the place. Marie, her little daughter, would grow up there and in the future, the girl would have wonderful memories of a childhood spent on the fields of Ireland, surrounded by beauty and tranquillity._

_"We're almost there, wee one!" she said, looking at the baby girl sitting on the car chair placed in the back seat. _

_"Wanna see the sheep, mommy!"_

_"Mommy is gonna take you to see the sheep, the goats, the squirrels... You'll see all of them, poppet!" She laughed as the little girl clapped her hands excitedly and let out a yelp. "Yey!"_

_But that happy moment didn't last for long: all of a sudden, a car with a group of apparently drunk teenagers came along in the opposite direction and, with a quick movement to avoid the collision, she made her car turn to the right and lost control over it. Everything happened very fast: the road was narrow and the abysm just a few steps away from it. Although Rose used all her strength to swerve to the left, the car went to the opposite direction. The vehicle skidded, overturned on its right and started to roll down the hill in an unstoppable spinning; panic took over the young lady and her little daughter, and the two of them started to scream terrified at what was happening. _

_After descending for some minutes, the car struck many trees, slowing down, and stopped upside down. But with its back half hanging on the edge of another precipice. With a nasty cut on her temple, she turned to look at Marie, and saw she apparently had just a few scratches. The fact that she was attached to the car chair avoided her from being thrown from one side to another inside the car. _

_"Marie... sweetie, tell mommy... does it hurt somewhere?" she wanted to know, her entire body trembling with panic. But everything the little girl could do was cry and call for her. Rose tried to move but only then she realised her leg was stuck and she had probably broken a few bones due to the sharp pain she was feeling. But the attempt to move caused another terrifying discovery: the car was about to fall again, as the small trees that were supporting it wouldn't hold it for a long time. _

_"Oh, God... Please, please help us... My little daughter... please, save her..." she prayed, crying desperately._

_John drove along the road with a worried expression on his face. A car with a group of young guys had passed by him, heading opposite direction, and the way it zigzagged along the narrow road told him they were all drunk. Being a History teacher and an avid reader, he was able to read the license plate and keep the number in mind. They were not from there and the first thing he would do when he arrived in town was warn the local chief of police. John even accelerated the car, worried about the few vehicles that travelled on those roads and a possible accident that could happen. _

_But unfortunately his fears seemed to materialise sooner than he thought. The History teacher saw the marks on the asphalt just ahead of him and slowed the car. The few broken twigs that grew close to the road were enough to make him pull over and leave his car. He followed the marks and the remains of the tragedy that had just happened, and his eyes soon caught sight of a car, partially destroyed, hanging in the abysm not far from him._

_"Oh, no..." he whispered, listening to Rose's cry for help a second later. _

_Quickly coming down the ravine, he managed to reach the car a minute later, and his heart clenched at the image of mother and daughter stuck inside the vehicle._

_"Please, calm down, I'm here to help you..." he managed to say, never feeling so nervous in his whole life. _

_"Sir... Please, save my daughter..." Rose spoke, not believing that, in those deserted roads, someone had actually appeared to help them. _

_"I will... I'll help you..." he said, placing his hand over her shoulder for a moment. Then, he turned to the crying little girl. "Hey, sweetie... I'm gonna make a big noise here to open the door, ok?" Careful not to hurt the baby, he broke the car window and managed to open the back door from inside. Then, he reached out and grabbed the car chair. It was then that they felt the vehicle balancing in the abysm. _

_"God, help us... save my little daughter..." Rose cried, with her heart pounding erratically in her chest._

_"Please, please, be calm lady... I'm gonna take you two out of here," he finally set the little girl free from the chair and took her tiny hand, "Come with me, sweetie... I'm gonna take you to a good place..."_

_"Mommy! I want mommy!" she replied, permanently crying. _

_"I'll tell you what: I'll take you out and then I'll come back to get your mommy for you, ok?"_

_"Go with the gentleman, sweetie... Mommy is going next..."_

_Sobbing, Marie finally took his hand and he gathered her in his arms, taking her out of the vehicle. "Shh... It's ok, sweetie... It's ok..." John whispered, trying everything to put her little heart at ease. "I'll come back for you, miss..." _

_Quickly, he climbed the ravine and took the girl up to his car, making her sit on the back seat. "Now you stay here like a big girl while I'll get your mommy for you, ok?"_

_"Mommy!" she cried, and as much as it broke his heart, he had to be fast: that beautiful young lady's life depended on him. "I'll get her for you, sweetie." _

_John kissed the top of the girl's head and went down the ravine once again. "She's alright now, I put her in my car..." he quickly informed, practically deciphering Rose's questioning look. _

_"Thank you, sir... Thank you so much... God must have sent you here..."_

_He shook his head, frowning with concern and not wanting to have any credit for what he was doing. "I have to take you out now..."_

_"My leg is stuck... I can't move it..." she said, but that didn't stop him. After a few attempts to open the door, he decided he would take her through the window. _

_"Give me your hand..." As she reached out and felt his firm grip around her small hand, she spoke again, "But I'm stuck..."_

_"I know, but I'll help you... I need you to hold my both hands so that I can pull you out, it's the only way... if I get in the car it'll fall down the abysm..."_

_"Okay..."_

_John knew that young lady's life depended on him, and at the moment she held his hands, his heart was filled with compassion, protectiveness and a surge of other loving emotions. All he wished at that very moment was to take away the utter fear he could see written in those soft brown eyes. _

_And Rose immediately saw the fierce protectiveness written on his handsome face. She was putting her life in his hands and, despite the fact that he was a total stranger, somehow she felt it was the right thing to do. Surprised, she felt her heart filled with deep trust, and her fear diminished as John grabbed her other hand and pulled her close to him. _

_She let out a painful cry as he removed her out of the car and, a few moments later, when she was already safe in his arms, they saw the small trees that supported the vehicle give in, and the car fall down in the abysm. _

_"Oh, God... Thank you!" John whispered, holding Rose in his arms. Although he was aware she was in deep pain due to her leg, he couldn't help heaving a sigh of relief: mother and daughter were safe. "Come on, miss, I'll take you two to the nearest hospital. I'll help you."_

_"I... I have no words to thank you..." she said, crying with emotion in the arms of her saviour._

_"You don't have to thank me... I'm the one who's grateful... grateful that I was here at the right moment, and that I could help you two..."_

_He helped her up to the car and as she saw her mother, little Marie practically jumped in her arms, both crying with emotion._

_x_

_On the following day, at the city hospital. _

_"... and then Baloo, Mowgli's Papa Bear, held Mowgli in his arms and rocked him until he fell asleep." _

_Rose was sitting in bed, with Marie sitting by her side, and the little girl was attentively listening to her mother's words as she read for her. Fortunately, their wounds were not serious. Little Marie had just a few scratches on her face and little arms, and that was thanks to the car chair. Rose also had some scratches and a concussion in her temple, and had broken her ankle. But the young lady spent hours sending prayers of thanks for surviving that serious accident and being able to hold her little daughter again._

_A soft knock at the door interrupted the story, and after hearing Rose's reply, John opened the door. "Hello... How is everybody doing?" he greeted, with a friendly smile, even though he'd spent the night there and only left for a few hours, after talking to the doctor and being assured they would be fine._

_"Oh, please, do come in... We're both fine, and you're one of the greatest responsible for this!" she replied, as he came closer to bed._

_John shook his head, gently disagreeing with her, "I did what any decent person would have done..." he was carrying a bouquet of flowers and a cute female teddy bear. "I brought you these..."_

_"Oh... they're lovely!" she said, taking the bouquet in both hands and smelling the wild flowers sweet perfume. And her broad smile was the best reward he could ever have. _

_"And this is for you, sweetie..." he gave the cute teddy bear to Marie, whose broad smile was as enchanting as her mother's, "... I told her there was a little girl who would take really good care of her!"_

_The little girl looked at the present she'd just got and then back at him, her sparkling hazel eyes beaming with happiness, "Thank you..."_

_"You're more than welcome!" he replied, tenderly ruffling her curly brown hair._

_"My name is Rose... and this is Marie."_

_He quickly held her hand in both of his, "I'm John. It's really nice to meet you, Rose."_

(End of Rose's flashback)

"John visited us every single day until the day we left hospital. And he was there too, offering himself to bring us home." The Irish woman told Monica, who was smiling at the end of the story.

"I'm always happy to know there are people with a good and gentle heart in this world."

"Yes... That's John..." Rose agreed, also with a smile on her pretty face, and her eyes shining with emotion. "... from that moment on, he became a dear friend; maybe the closest friend I have here, as I lost my mother when I was still a little girl, and my father a while ago..."

"I'm so sorry..."

At that moment, they heard Marie's excited giggles coming from the other room, bringing back a smile on Rose's face, "Oh, but I have the most precious treasure God could ever give me!"

"I'm sure you do!" Monica said, and even though Rose's eyes were filled with happiness whenever she talked about Marie, the Irish angel could feel that there was a permanent hint of sorrow lingering in her heart. It was time for breakfast but later on she would find out what was causing all that sadness, and a way to help her.

And secretly, the little angel had a strong feeling that John could help the healing process a lot more than any angel or other human being could.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Slightly bored to be in bed, Andrew looked though the window once again and saw the rain kept on falling out there, and clouds covered the green fields and valleys of Ireland. Even though the slight cold he'd catch on the previous day wasn't so serious, he still felt tired and sleepy. The angel in human form decided to rest for a few more minutes imagining that it would take about an hour for breakfast to be ready. Yet, a slight knock on the door woke him from a very light sleep and when he opened his green eyes it was Monica he saw coming through the door. She was carrying a tray with bread, a small bowl with some berries and a warm soup.

"Andrew... I brought your breakfast," she offered, gently, and carefully walked up to the bed.

"Angel, you didn't have to, I-"

"Of course I did, you're recovering and I'm in charge of taking care of you now..." she kindly interrupted, placing the tray in front of him.

He reached out and squeezed her hand, "Thank you."

As he took the spoon and tasted the soup for the first time, she happily announced, "I made it myself!" she was attentively watching to see his approval, "I hope you like it..."

But the little angel didn't have to inform him who had prepared his food: he had felt it at the moment he tasted it. The hopeful expression on her face, though, made him think twice before speaking again. "Everything is just perfect, Monica," he finally said.

"Really?" The way she looked at him nearly made his heart ache. She was always trying to please him, always offering her help and support, and her permanent worry... Her love and affection were so much that for many times he felt undeserving and caught himself promising to return all those loving feelings, and protect her from all evil.

"Really, Angel. Thank you." He said, with all his sincerity, and not exactly for the food she had prepared, but for her care and devotion.

X

When Andrew finished breakfast Monica took the empty tray back to the kitchen and found little Marie playing in the living room. Being so communicative and spontaneous, the little girl immediately smiled at her, "How's Andrew?"

The Irish angel knelt down on the velvet carpet where she was playing on. "Well, he's still a bit weak, but I have faith he'll get better soon."

"Hope he doesn't have to get a shot!" the little girl replied, grimacing at the memories of her last cold, and causing Monica to smile.

"I guess it won't be necessary. But if the cold continues, I'll take him to the doctor, and if it's necessary to have a shot, then he will take it..."

Marie's face turned to one of serious concern about the blond angel. "But you'll hold his hand tight and tell him it'll be okay, right?"

Giggling, Monica nodded her head. "I promise I will."

"I'm glad he has you." The girl heaved a sigh of relief and showed her teddy bear. "I changed Alice's clothes."

"She's just lovely!" the angel said.

"It's a wee bit cold, and that way she won't catch a cold!" she quickly informed.

"Oh, I can see you're a really devoted and caring friend to Alice then!"

"Yes, she's one of my best friends..." the girl lowered her voice and moved the bear away, "... but she's jealous of my other dolls!"

Giggling, Monica nodded her head, "Oh, I see!"

"Do you wanna see my other dolls?"

"Sure!"

Happy to have found someone to talk to, Marie grabbed Monica's hand and took her upstairs to her beautifully decorated bedroom. There were many dolls and other toys spread on the carpeted floor or laying on the shelves. After showing them and telling their names to Monica, they both sat down to observe a dollhouse, which enchanted the Irish angel.

"It's so beautiful... Isn't it amazing how small little things like these can be so complex and bring out so much enchantment?"

Little Marie turned her eyes away from the toy and looked at Monica for long moments, without breaking the pretty smile on her meek face. When she got her attention, she finally spoke again. "You're an angel, aren't you?"

"How... do you know it, sweetie?" Monica asked, taken aback by that totally unexpected question.

The little girl shrugged her shoulders, "When I was little I got stuck with mommy in our car. Then, a man appeared there by my side before uncle Johnny found us. This man had a beard and kept telling me I shouldn't be afraid... He said his name was Adam and that he was an angel..."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. And he had the same glow you and Andrew have. When I saw you two, I knew you were here to help us!"

Her enthusiasm made Monica smile again. "Well... Andrew and I would be very happy if we could help such a lovely little girl like you!"

The little girl lowered her voice, "Mommy needs to marry uncle Johnny, you know?"

It took Monica a little not to giggle again. "Oh... And... How did you get to this conclusion?"

"Uncle Johnny saved us, he is always visiting us... He tells me stories and explains me things and is like a real daddy to me. Then he brings flowers to my mommy and takes us for a picnic and we fly a kite together... He's always worried 'bout us, and once he even promised me he'd always keep an eye on mommy and me along with God..."

"Your uncle Johnny seems to be a good man."

"But mommy is still very sad because... because of my real dad... He didn't want us, I know..."

Feeling very sorry for the child - who learned at a very early age that not all human beings were generous and loving ones, Monica caressed her cheek, "Oh, sweetie... I think your real daddy must be the saddest man in the world as he doesn't have a lovely little daughter like you near him."

"I wish he didn't make mommy so sad... Uncle Johnny makes her smile and she's happy when he's here, but then... I guess she remembers my real dad and gets sad all over again... Could you and Andrew fix this, Monica?"

"Well, sweetie, I don't know... But I do know something that you could do and that could help your mommy: offer your prayers to God. Tell Him you want your mommy happy again. There's a great power in prayer, you know?"

"And is He always listening?"

"Oh, yes, dear. Always."

The cute and innocent smile that formed on Marie's lips warmed the angel's heart. "Okay, then!" Then, a questioning expression appeared on her face. "You and Andrew are angels, but... Andrew can be your boyfriend too, right?"

Highly amused, Monica laughed, imagining Andrew's embarrassment once he was asked that same question.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As the day went by, the rain kept on falling with dark clouds covering the sky. In the small castle, Monica helped rose to lay the table for lunch and then, once they had finished, the Irish angel also helped with the tidying up. with Andrew still recovering from a bad cold, she had a feeling they would stay there at least for one more day. A tiny smile appeared on her face as she checked her dearest friend's temperature and noticed that at least his fever hadn't returned.

"It's a good sign! You're healing, Andrew!" she exclaimed, with hopeful eyes.

Sitting on his bed, with a blanket up to his waist, Andrew chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Must've been the tea and the soup you made me!"

Slightly blushed, she tilted her head. "Well, I don't know about that..."

"I do. After all, they were prepared by an angel!" Still chuckling, he stretched his arm and pulled her to sit next to him, "And that counts a lot!"

With her knees drawn up to her chest and eyeing her barefoot feet, she managed a short smile, "Talking about angels... It seems you and I have been disclosed, Andrew!"

"Disclosed?"

"Yes. By a very smart five-year-old little girl!" she added, and then her face turned into a serious one, "And now we do have to fulfil our unexpected assignment!"

Narrowing his eyes, and having no idea what she was talking about, he looked at her sceptically. "Monica, I know I've told you that before, but you're really staring to sound like Tess!"

Finding his confused face quite funny, she let out a small giggle, ready to tell him about the conversation she'd just had with little Marie.

X

Rose placed another bucket in the stairs that led to the second floor of the castle. With a frustrated expression on her face, she watched as the water from a leak permanently fell from the ceiling.

"Looks like the weather isn't cooperating with anybody!" John spoke, not missing the hint of sadness in her brown eyes.

"Yes... With anyone in fact. Monica and Andrew had their camping trip interrupted, he got sick, you're stuck in here too..."

A slight smile crossed his handsome face. "Well, that isn't bothering me at all!"

She looked at him and a shy smile also appeared on her face, "Well... Then I won't feel so guilty... I have to confess that I was quite happy with you being around!"

They started to climb down the stairs, crossing the living room and towards the window. "You and Marie stay all isolated here, Rose. I... I'd like to see you living in the city, closer to... to other people. She needs to play with other kids of her age and there aren't many nearby," he said, with his usual protectiveness. Rose sighed deeply and nodded her head, "I know. But I can't afford renting a house. Not until I sell this one..."

She looked outside the window, to an invisible point lost in the cloudy view. "I wish I didn't have to do it either, though... I have so many memories of this place... of my childhood, you know, John?"

Deeply moved, and wanting nothing but to hold her in his arms, the History teacher reached out and caressed her cheek. "And I wish I could do something about it, baby..."

Rose turned her eyes away from the dark sky and looked at him, managing a tiny smile, "You've done so much for us already, John. You're our saviour... And a saviour who appeared in our lives when I was starting to lose the faith in the human being. Right before I came to live here I was... so empty inside..." she remembered the time when she lived with her abusive husband, Marie's father. Her marriage ended after a year and six months of pain and suffering, and right after that she'd moved to the little castle she'd inherited from her father.

John knew most part of her sad story - he'd been a loyal and permanent friend, and the hint of terror he could see in her sweet doe-like eyes once in a while only made him dread to imagine the horrible details of her previous marriage. The History teacher wondered how long he could keep himself from punching Marie's biological father for all the sadness he had inflicted on her and her mother. But he also knew it wouldn't be possible: the man had disappeared from her life as soon as they got their divorce, leaving behind an adorable baby daughter and a beautiful and warm hearted woman.

But since that, Rose and little Marie had become the most important people in John's life, and from the moment they'd first met, he swore he would keep and protect them for as long as he lived.

"That's all in the past now, Rose... Leave it there... The last thing I want to see is sadness on this pretty face of yours!" he said, catching her glance in a way that both stood hypnotised by each other's eyes for long moments.

The now familiar fluttering feeling in her stomach was back, and she felt a lump forming on her throat when he looked at her with so much tenderness. But the Irish woman was suddenly afraid. A mix of images from her sad past came back to her mind as she felt his warm breath so close to her face. She felt herself wanting to surrender to the sweet caress he was about to give her, but all of a sudden, she moved her eyes away and lowered her head.

"I'm... I'm trying to... But sometimes the memories just won't go away..." She stifled a sob and, before he could say something else, she excused herself. "I'm sorry, John... I... I'll prepare Marie's snack..."

With that, she headed to the kitchen in a hurry, trying to hide away the tears that started to form in the corner of her eyes.

X

"Rose?"

Monica's soothing voice took the Irish woman out of her reverie. She had been there for a few minutes, thinking about her life, her little daughter, and most importantly about John. Reaching up to wipe her tears away, she looked at her guest and managed a feeble smile. "Hi, Monica..."

"Is there something wrong?" the Irish angel came closer and took a seat next to her.

"N-no, I was... I was just thinking about some things... Sad memories that come back once in a while..."

"I see... Is this why John is out there in the living room, with sadness and worry all over his face?

"He is?" hearing that only made her worry even more.

"Yes..." Monica bit her lower lip before going on speaking, but then she continued. "I'm sorry to ask you this, but did you argue?"

"Oh, no... No... John and I never argued... He's... like my angel..." she immediately replied, "...but he must be so disappointed at me..."

"Please forgive me for saying this, but disappointment is not the feeling I see in his eyes when he looks at you..."

Hearing that was enough to make her break down and cry for long, sad minutes. Feeling very sorry for the poor woman, Monica held her and prayed to find the right words she needed to hear.

"I love him so much, Monica... I never met anyone like him..." Rose said, with tenderness and a bittersweet smile.

"And judging by everything I've seen here, I'd say the feeling is mutual..."

Rose's smile grew wider for a moment, as she enjoyed hearing that. "Do you really think so?"

"I'm mostly certain!"

Rose frowned, and her smile slowly faded away. "I'm so afraid, Monica..."

"Afraid?"

"Yes... afraid of hurting his feelings... of making him unhappy..." she let out a tiny sob, "...in case it doesn't work... like... like with Marie's father... And she too would suffer... she loves John so much, he became her father... And... I'm so afraid of disappointing John..."

Shaking her head in disagreement, Monica lay a gentle hand over the woman's shoulder, "Rose, you deserve a new chance... I can see your marriage with Marie's father didn't bring you happiness, but don't think it was your fault."

"I wonder if... if someday he realises I'm not the person he thought I was..."

"If you are so afraid to let him down, Rose, it's because you love him very much. And if there's love, then there's no way things can go wrong between you two."

"I do..." she finally admitted. "I love him very, very much... like I've never loved anyone before..."

"Love is a gift from God, and if you feel this gift inside your heart, then use it the best way you can. Fear and insecurity will only take this gift away from you. Don't run away from John's feelings; accept them instead, if they are a way to your happiness!"

With tears falling from her eyes, the Irish woman smiled shyly and nodded her head. "Thank you, Monica... We met yesterday and it seems I've known you for years..."

Monica smiled in reply, happy to see some relief in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The rain that insisted on falling during the last two days started to cease by the end of the morning. And some time later some shy sunrays managed to break through the dark clouds and reach the country side, revealing all its beauty, hidden behind the bad weather conditions. And the shining sun seemed to have lifted the spirits at the small castle where Monica and Andrew were staying at. Breakfast was served by 8 a.m. and the blond angel even joined them (yet, being permanently watched by his dearest friend), almost completely recovered from the cold.

Later on, while little Marie was playing with her dolls, Rose went up to take a walk in the garden, watching with a shy smile as the flowers she'd planted there were starting to bloom. She was exactly in the middle of the flowers when she heard footsteps behind her, even though John was quick to make some noise so as not to scare her. When the beautiful Irish woman turned around, she saw him smiling back at her, holding a bouquet with bluebells in his hand.

"Looks like the sun has really cheered you up!" he said, giving her the small flowers.

"I guess its rays are more shiny today..." she replied, taking the little bouquet, "...they can reach inside my heart, you know."

Narrowing his eyes, he looked deep inside her brown ones, trying to decipher the sudden spark he could see in them. "Did something happen, Rose?"

She looked at him for long moments, with a beautiful smile on her face, and then blushed a little. "Yes... something did happen..."

Wanting to find out what was causing that sudden change, he kept on talking. "And... judging by this pretty face of yours, it must be something good..."

Still smiling, she smelled the tiny flowers in her hands, "They're so delicate... Thank you, John..."

"You're more than welcome... And if you promise me you'll keep on smiling like this every time I bring you flowers I promise I'll come here everyday with a new bouquet for you!" he joked, even though deep inside he really meant it.

"I just realised how many times I've told you the words 'thank you.' It's much more than I can count..."

"You didn't have to thank me, Rose. Not even once." He turned serious again, and somewhat unsure of her reaction, he reached out and caressed her cheek.

"It's impossible not to be thankful... for all that you've done for me since our paths crossed..."

"Then let's make a deal: I just need this pretty smile... Whenever you feel like thanking me, let me see this pretty smile of yours, and I'll have my best reward!"

It seemed John was looking deep inside her soul. Words ceased from that moment on, and the couple remained locked up in each other's gaze for long minutes. Rose felt a surge of emotions deep inside her heart and suddenly, unexpectedly, a lonely tear fell from her eye. John reached out and wiped it away, taking the chance to cup her cheek, even though he feared her running away from him once again. But to his surprise and great joy, she didn't. Much on the contrary: the woman he'd been in love with for the past two years was returning his loving gaze with the same intensity, and that fact alone only encouraged him to inch his face a bit closer, allowing her to feel his warm breath against her delicate skin.

Slowly, their eyes closed and John finally crossed the small distance between them, brushing her lips with his in a loving, affectionate kiss. Suddenly all of her senses seemed to be heightened, the soft feel of his lips on hers, the musky smell of his cologne and the easy way his arms wrapped around her waist as their kiss went on. Her hands automatically went up his arms to his chest, then travelled to his neck and then back up to his face.

John held her firmly and yet so gently, as if was holding the most precious treasure in all the universe – which was exactly what she was to him. He made her feel like she was in the loving, protective arms of an angel, where no harm would happen to her, and his loving kiss caused pleasant butterflies in the pitch of her stomach; a set of wonderful sensations she would never forget.

As their lips parted and they paused for breath, the couple gazed into one another's eyes. She had taken her hands away from his face and settled them back down to his chest but he took one of them and then placed it to his cheek, brushing his sweet lips to her fingertips, trailing soft kisses over her palm.

"I love you, Rose... You've made me the happiest man in this whole wide world... you always have..."

"I love you so much, John... but I was so afraid..."

"Afraid? Afraid of what, sweetie?"

"I thought that... that maybe I could disappoint you... and then you'd go away from my life, and that I wouldn't bear..."

He frowned a little and shook his head in disbelief, as that statement sounded way too absurd, "Rose... baby... Nothing could be farther from the truth. I've been loving you in secret for all these years." John gently admonished her, tenderly caressing her cheek, "You're my everything, my eternal angel. I don't think I'd be able to tell you everything that I feel for you, baby, but if you give me this honour, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to do so... I'll spend the rest of my life loving you more every single day."

"That would be the best present I could ever receive... And you've given me so many already..."

All the love in his heart was reflected in the way he looked at her. Overwhelmed with tenderness, John cupped her face in his hand and ran his thumb across her cheek. Rose smiled up at him and on the following second, their lips met once again.

Not far from them, in the living room, Monica walked away from the window with a pleased smile upon her face. The extra spark in her eyes and the fact that she was so lost in deep thought only served to amuse Andrew even more, and he came closer to her from behind without being noticed.

"Monica? Is there something on your mind?" he spoke, almost in a whisper, in her ear.

Surprised, the Irish angel turned on her feet and looked at him with the same enthusiasm, "Andrew! You're getting better every minute, aren't you?"

Chuckling, he placed a gentle hand over her shoulder and nodded, "Yes, I guess so... And that means we'll be leaving this inn very soon, angel..."

As he pulled her a little closer, Monica leaned on his chest and sighed with visible contentment. "It's alright... Something tells me our free time assignment is finished, and it was very well succeeded, you know, Andrew?"

"Well, in that case I think the honours are all yours, angel, as I stayed in bed practically all the time!"

"No... if you hadn't made me a surprise and brought me here in the first place, none of this would have happened!" she kindly objected.

Laughing, he blushed a little and nodded, taking her hand and kissing its back.

X

"It's a pity you two have to leave, Monica. I was starting to get used to you around, even though you spent only a few days here," Rose said; she, John and little Marie were standing in front of the small castle, where they said their goodbyes to the two unexpected guests.

"Andrew and I will be forever thankful for your help, Rose... Both you and John appeared when we most needed!" the Irish angel replied.

"And it seems we've been friends for years..." the Irish woman spoke, with a grateful expression on her face.

"Will you and Andrew get back to visit us someday, Monica?" little Marie wanted to know, visibly sad that her "guests" were leaving.

The Irish angel knelt in front of her so that they were at the same level, "Who knows, wee Marie? I love this place so much that I intend to come back soon, once I have the chance to!" she blinked at the little girl, who giggled with some complicity in her eyes. They held each other and then Rose held Monica herself, "Thank you for everything, Monica..."

The new-formed family watched as the angels walked away from the small castle, and even only little Marie knew about their real nature, they all felt like something was different, and that, somehow, Heaven had been presented them with joy and hope.

"I was starting to get used to them already!" Rose said, as John wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "They are such nice people!"

"They sure are! I guess I felt it from the start, when I met them on the road..."

Little Marie giggled again, watching with sparkling eyes as the couple held each other naturally. Rose and John exchanged an amused look and he took the little girl in his arms, as both started tickling her.

"Let's see what's so funny here, missy!"

Her happy and excited yelling was like music to their ears, and as Monica and Andrew started to disappear on the road, they walked back to inside the castle. "You're not leaving too, are you, uncle Johnny?"

"Well, I got a ceiling to fix, and Andrew warned me that the problem might be in the attic, so I'll stay around a bit more... if you two ladies don't mind."

"Oh, we don't! Right, mommy? Uncle Johnny can stay with us, can't he?"

Rose looked at him with so much love and tenderness that he was sure, at that very moment, that she was the woman with whom he would spend the rest of his life.


	10. Finale

**Chapter 10 - Finale**

After they left Rose's inn, Monica and Andrew walked along a beautiful scenario, admiring the valleys and the rich fauna and flora of that part of the country. In their hearts, there was extra joy to know that the family they'd left behind would be very happy together, and that their presence had certainly had some influence in all this. Soon, the couple of angels arrived in the nearest town and saw that there was a festival going on. Highly amused at seeing Monica stumping her feet lightly on the ground, following the rhythm of the folk songs a local band was playing, Andrew looked around them and took her bag, "Something tells me you're not in the mood of looking for a place to stay right now. So here's the deal: you stay here and I'll go see if they have a vacancy at that inn just across the street, alright?"

Smiling, she nodded her head; bright brown eyes fixed on the festival, "Alright, then! I'll be waiting for you here, Andrew!"

"Okay..." he kissed her cheek and left, pleased with the fact that she was having such a good time.

When the blond angel returned, he couldn't help chuckling at the scene he just saw: Monica was dancing with a "gentleman" who seemed to be around 10. As he approached, she spoke something with the boy and they stopped dancing.

"Hey... I can see you've got a new friend!" he joked.

"Andrew, this Tim; Tim, this is my friend, Andrew..."

Still chuckling, Andrew offered his hand. "Hey, nice to meet you, Tim!"

"Nice to meet you too, Andrew. But Monica isn't my friend, she's my girlfriend!" the little boy said, proudly.

"Oh! I see!"

"And it's good you arrived, cuz I gotta go look for my mom, so I'll let ya take care of her for me!"

As the little boy bid them goodbye, Andrew turned an amused face at her. "Should I be jealous?"

Smiling, she took his hand and made the invitation she'd been long for. "May I have this dance?"

"Sure!"

In the evening of the same day, after checking in at a local inn, they joined the happy human beings, who led a simple but happy life and danced, ate local food and walked around at the park, chatting about the events of the day and the peaceful atmosphere of that part of the country. Their following two days were greatly enjoyed.

X

When Monica woke up the sunrays were bathing the interior of her bedroom gently. Frowning about the time, she saw that the clock on the shelf was setting 9.10 in the morning, and she sighed with some frustration, imagining that Andrew would already be awake for some time, patiently waiting for her. It was the last day of their trip and she wanted to take him to one more place before they left.

And as she descended the stairs there he was, sitting at the table of the small café in the hall of the inn, holding a cup with warm chocolate. As he saw her, he could immediately notice her embarrassment for sleeping too much.

"I'm so sorry, Andrew! I didn't realise it was so late, but-"

"I felt it when you woke up and ordered something you might enjoy!" he interrupted her, gently placing his hand over hers as she sat down in front of him. And before she could reply, the waiter brought her a cup with double mochalatte.

"Thank you..." she looked at her dearest friend and grinned, "It's a blessing having friends who know exactly what we like!"

As she took the first sip, he grabbed the newspaper and showed her the first page. "And I know you'll enjoy reading this even more than drinking your mocha!"

With curiosity, she read the headlines and her mouth dropped open with surprise, "Andrew!"

The blond angel nodded his head, equally surprised and quite happy with what was written there. "You were right, angel. We did have an assignment back there at Rose's inn!"

In the first page, there was a picture of the small castle turned into an inn and an article about the recent discovery there.

_"A treasure has been found in Rose's Dowell's inn, known as the old little castle, located in the countryside of Ireland. The discovery of a chest full of gold coins and precious stones, dating from the fifteenth century. It was hidden in the attic and it was Professor John Dysart, a close friend of the family, the one who found it, after breaking a false wall to fix a leak caused by the rain. The treasure now belongs to the lady and her little daughter, Marie, and it couldn't have been found in a better time: the lady was about to sell the inn as she's been facing a difficult financial situation. Once asked about the amazing story, she thanked God and said that He had sent His angels to show her the way to happiness."_

"Oh, Andrew, this is the best news I've ever had since we got here!" Monica exclaimed, excited as a five-year-old.

"I knew you'd say that..." he spoke, squeezing her hand.

"Isn't it wonderful when the Father uses us to help the ones in need?"

"I'd say it's one of the greatest benefits of being an angel!" he blinked at her, and then changed the subject, "Well... talking about our 'jobs,' we're coming back to work tomorrow, and you told me you'd like to visit some other place before we left... Is it far from here?"

The distant look in her eyes, and the way her lovely smile faded little by little didn't escape him. Frowning, he searched for her eyes, "Angel? Is there something wrong?"

The long instants she spent in silence, trying to put her thoughts in order, were like hours to him. But he waited patiently until she could process her own feelings, and after a long sigh she spoke again. "Well... It is a place I haven't been to for a long time, you know, Andrew... It's beautiful, but... at the same time, I feel sad whenever I visit it..."

He covered her much smaller hand with his own and shook his head, "You don't have to go in there just because of me, Angel... You see, I'm happy to be here and there's no doubt this place is amazing, but the best of it is you, Monica... Without you here, something would certainly be missing... This place... those fields... they wouldn't be as beautiful."

Her eyes finally met his, and a melancholic smile appeared on her face, "You're always telling me the most beautiful things, Andrew..."

There was a trace of sadness in the expression on his face as she said that: there were times when he'd been unfair and rude to her, and even if those moments had been merely to protect her, he still felt terrible that one day he had hurt her feelings. But the blond angel elected not to bring that subject up again. There was something bothering his gentle friend, and he had to find what it was, no matter what.

"Tell me, what's troubling you, Angel?"

"Well... I don't know exactly... it's something I feel whenever I go in there..." another long sigh escaped her, and then she decided to put her worries aside, "... But I want to go there for a while, Andrew, and you're coming with me!"

"I sure will, Angel, but only if you really want it."

"I do want it!" she stated, with determination, and putting an end to the discussion.

x

"... I used to come here many centuries ago, you know, Andrew. By that time, I was just an angel... I mean, I didn't have any assignments..." Monica told her dearest friend, while they walked along the green grass towards a part of the valley that they hadn't visited before. The town was, once again, left behind and only a green veil covered the lands where they'd been walking for the last hour. The vegetation there grew high, and at a certain moment, they could hear the noise of running water not so far from them.

"A river?" he wanted to know, and it immediately came down on him what could make her feel so apprehensive about that place.

"Yes... it's so beautiful... The water is crystalline and when the sunlight reflects on it, it seems there are lots of tiny crystals over its surface. And you can see your face on it like a mirror." Despite her previous worry, there was a spark of joy in her eyes as she described it to him.

"It sounds great, Monica..." he said, never releasing her hand while they walked in between the vegetation. In his other hand, he carried her sandals, but she refused to put them on even though he insisted for her to do so, afraid of seeing her hurt her delicate feet.

"We're close now!" the little angel announced, and rushed ahead of him, releasing his hand. They passed through a few bushes spread along the way and finally arrived at a clearing, surrounded by small wild flowers. As Monica said, the wide river that cut the forest was made of crystalline water, which flowed quickly along the green valley until where one could no longer see it.

There were a few rocks at the banks and a visitor could lean over the biggest one and see the bottom of the river, where small fishes would swim peacefully.

The little Irish angel contemplated the scenery for a few seconds, suddenly feeling a few tears in the corner of her eyes - tears that had no specific reason to be there. "Whenever I come here, I remember Home... It really feels like we're back in Heaven, doesn't it, Andrew?"

It was when she turned to face her friend, though, that Monica noticed the surprised and somewhat shocked expression on his face. Andrew stared at that place with amazement and frowning with great concern, as if not believing what his eyes could see. Worried, Monica gave a few steps back towards him and held his hand, "Andrew? Is... Is there something wrong? You didn't like it here?" she immediately wanted to know, afraid that something on her beloved Ireland would not please him.

Without saying a word, Andrew gave a few steps closer to the river and the few seconds he spent just looking at it only increased Monica's apprehension. What could be wrong? What could cause such reaction if just a minute ago he was joking and acting like he was enjoying everything around him?

"Andrew? Please, talk to me... If... If you want, we can go back to the town, I-"

"I've been here before..." he finally spoke; his eyes transfixed by the image of the crystalline running waters right ahead of him.

The Irish angel followed his steps, once again standing in front of him, her eyes searching for his green pools and pleading for them to look at her again, "You have?"

"Yes... a long... long time ago..."

"I-I didn't know you... you never told me..."

Finally, the blond angel turned to face her again, with a perplexed and puzzled expression on his face. "I... didn't know where I was..."

Carefully, as if he was looking at Monica for the first time, Andrew gently lay both hands over her cheeks, his green eyes studying every little detail of her pretty face. "I've been here once, Monica... To this very place... but it was centuries ago and everything happened very fast..."

"I... I don't understand..." the anguish in her soft brown pools was such that it made Andrew realise it was time to share the flashback playing on his mind over and over again.

He let out a long sigh and took her both hands in his own, motioning her to sit down with him on the soft green grass. Once they did so, he started his report. "Many, many centuries ago, when these valleys were probably unknown to human beings, I visited this very place, even though it was just for a few minutes."

Monica tilted her head, looking at him questioningly, "But... why? Were you assigned to be here?"

"No... I had an assignment to fulfil somewhere else. By that time, I was beginning as a caseworker, and I was close to reveal myself as a messenger of God to my assignment, when... suddenly, I felt... an urgency to be in some other place... it was as if something had dragged me from the city where I was and brought me to this very clearing... to this very river, Angel..."

"But... What brought you here?"

He let go of one of her hands and caressed her cheek, "A young lady... With reddish brown hair that came up to her shoulders... She was wearing a long white dress and no shoes... I could barely see her face, though, as when I arrived here..." after a short pause, as if gathering all his courage, Andrew went on talking, "...she was drowning in this same river..."

A tear escaped from her doe-like eyes as she heard it. "Drowning?"

"Yes..." he said, his own green pools filled with tears of emotion, "...s-she might have leaned on that big stone to see the sunlight reflected on the water and fell..."

Monica looked at the river for a brief second, trying to process the important and surprising revelation he was making. "Are you sure this was the place, Andrew? There were no people living here..."

"Yes, I'm sure, Angel... And I know these lands weren't inhabited by humans by that time..." Monica let out a sob and more tears rolled down her cheeks while he spoke, and the blond angel cupped her chin and made her turn her face again. "... in the last few days I've been here, I learned that the only one who would visit these fields was a pretty little angel... innocent and pure, who used to turn into her human form so that she could enjoy the soft green grass on her small feet and smell the perfume of the wild flowers..."

(Flashback)

_When he disappeared from the small village in the south of France and suddenly appeared on that clearing, in a place completely unknown to him, the blond angel wondered what had brought him there. His assignment should be hearing the truth in a few moments and, yet, an unexplained need to be somewhere else took control of him in such a way that all his senses were now turned to that very place. _

_His doubts, though, didn't last for long. The noise coming from the water alerted him that he was not alone, and he soon saw the young lady drowning in the river water. She splashed her arms in a desperate search for air and it wouldn't take too long before she submerged. But in a split second, Andrew was standing there, by her side, with his arms firmly wrapped around her waist and dragging her out of the water. _

_"Be calm... You're safe now..." he said, carrying her to the bank of the river. With all his care, he gently deposited on the soft green grass and despite the danger she had been exposed to, the young lady he had just saved was breathing. Andrew felt his heart being flooded by a wave of deep love and compassion, like he had never experienced before. Her wet reddish brown hair had covered most of her face, and feeling extremely protective about that poor little creature, he reached out to caress her face, motioning to remove the many strands of hair from her cheek. _

_But before he could do it, the blond angel heard the calling to go back at the place where he had come from. His assignment needed him urgently, and he was certified that that pretty young lady in his arms would be just fine. Feeling sorry to leave but at the same time, happy to hear that she would be alright, Andrew whispered softly against her hear. "Don't be afraid, you're safe now."_

_On the following instant, he was gone. But the lady didn't remain on that same place for a long time. Slowly, her small form started to fade, until that clearing was completely deserted once again. _

_She reappeared in Heaven, next to a dark skinned male angel who looked at her with compassionate eyes, "Monica... Dear, be calm. You're back at Home..." Sam spoke, looking at the young angel with compassionate eyes._

(End of the flashback)

With tears rolling freely down her eyes, she looked at her dearest friend as if she was seeing him for the first time. Feeling tears in the corner of his eyes too, Andrew reached for her hands, now finally understanding the familiar sensation that he'd known Monica for centuries. The bond they shared had indeed started a long time ago, maybe even before that event, as their loving Creator had a greater plan when He put them together.

"Your fear of water, angel... that's the cause... When I took you out of the lake you were shivering with cold and panic..." he let go of one of her hands to caress her cheek for a moment. "So scared... so defenceless... I wished I could've stayed with you for a long time, and the only reason why I didn't was the Father's voice whispering in my heart that you'd be alright, that I had saved you."

Monica gently covered his hand with hers. "You were there for me... once again..." She bit her lower lip and looked deep inside his green pools, "... and I've come to realise it was actually the first time we met..."

Chuckling with emotion, he nodded his head, "Yes, that's true! And now you don't need to beat yourself up because you were in a bad mood when Tess introduced us all those years ago!" he joked.

The little Irish angel also tried to smile, but it ended up turning into a sob, and she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, in a tight embrace.

"I love you..." were the only words she managed to say.

"Oh, Monica... I love you so much, angel... And today I just had one more proof of how strong this connection... this bond we share is..." he replied, caressing her hair.

She cried over his shoulder for some moments, and then pulled away, eyeing him with uncertainty and a hint of fear. "Andrew... Promise me something?"

He smiled and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Anything..."

"If someday we have to work on a long assignment... would you promise me that you'll find a way to come and see me?"

Chuckling at that request, he nodded his head, "Monica, you don't even have to ask me that, angel... We've been apart some times, haven't we?" watching as she nodded, he wiped her tears with gentle fingers and continued to talk, "And yet I paid you a visit in between an assignment and another. I'll always find a way to be close to you, angel. And I guess the Father will always allow this to happen because He made us this way."

"He did, didn't He? This bond we share is... Tess told me it's very rare between angels..."

"Well... then I'm honoured I was chosen to share it with you..." he took her hand to his lips, "... because you are rare yourself, Monica. A rare present I received and which I promise I'll treasure for the rest of my existence."

She tried to smile at his words, but ended up crying instead, "So are you to me, Andrew... A part of me..."

After she caressed his handsome face, he gently lay both hands on her cheeks and brushed a loving kiss on her forehead and a tiny one on her nose. "You're the best part of me, angel... always..."

They held each other in a long loving embrace and a white dove cooed and flew by. Slowly, their human forms started to fade and, never releasing each other, the angels headed back Home, where their dearest friend Tess was already waiting to greet them with a mother embrace, and they were also warmly greeted by a cute little dog. The holidays spent in Monica's beloved Ireland and the surprising discovery about the very first time they'd met had certainly straightened the fine connection they had with each other, and that moment would certainly be etched in their memories for the rest of the eternity.

The end.

PS. THANKS for reading and for the kind reviews! This (rather old) series will continue and I'm already working on the next story (the 22nd!).

Meanwhile, you can read the story I'm co-writing with my sister, Kimbre. Its name is "Not while I'm around" and I shall post on this board soon.

All the best,

Deyse


End file.
